If I met the Bobobo gang
by roxan1930
Summary: A little story about what it would be like if I met the people from Bobobo-bo bo-bobo


**Roxan: What's up people? This is another story of me and it's about what it would be like if I met the Bobobo gang.**

**Bobobo-bo bo-bobo: Yo yo yo I'm Bobobo and I have to say Roxan here is making a mistake.**

**Roxan: What would that be?**

**Bobobo: Well we already know eachother, right?**

**Roxan: Yes, but this story explains what is was like when we met and I've tried to put some wiggin in it.**

**Don Patch: That's fine by me so let's get this show on the road! *drags me into a racecar and speeds off after Jelly Jigler gave the start signal***

**Jelly Jigler: Don't forger, Roxan doesn't own Bobobo, me or the others.**

**If I met the Bobobo gang**

It was a nice sunny day with chirping birds, no clouds and no hairhunters and Don Patch came skipping from behind a tree wearing a white dress and red hooded cape.

"Lalalala!" he sang as he kept skipping when Bobobo dressed as a wolf jumped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going Little Red Riding Hood?" he asked.

"I'm going to grandmother's house and bring her this food." Don Patch said as he showed a pick-nick basket.

"No you dont, cause I'm hungry!" Bobobo yelled and grabbed the basket and swallowed all the food at once.

"How dare you eat the food my granddaughter wanted to bring to me?" Jelly Jigler yelled as he appearred behind Bobobo dressed as a old woman.

"I just did. What are you going to do about it?" Bobobo asked as he turned around to get blown in the face by a cannon from Jelly Jigler that had come from out of nowhere.

"Why do those guys always have to act like this?" Beauty asked as she and Gasser signed.

Suddenly a loud whistle was heard and when everyone looked where it came from they saw a teen girl with chocolate-brown that came a little past her shoulders and sky-blue eyes dressed as a police officer.

"Hahaha! That's what you get for hurting a protected animal! Arrest them officer!" Bobobo yelled as he went to stand in front of the girl only to have put handcuffs around his own hands.

"I'm taking all three of you to prison." the girl spoke up with a stern face.

"But wait! What did they do?" Gasser asked stepping in.

Instead of answerring the girl took a step to the left and showed a little girl, a wolf and a old woman wearing the same clothes as Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jigler.

"This is our fairy-tale and you guys don't have the right to take it over!" the little girl yelled.

"We're sorry, we didn't know it would hurt your feelings." Beauty said as she knelt down in front of the girl and handed her a lolly-pop wich the child happilly took.

"Fine but don't do it again. You can let them go now officer." the wolf said and then walked away with the others.

"What the heck where you doing?" the girl asked as she freed Bobobo.

"That was just something normal for them." Gasser explained.

"Well I've seen a lot of weird things so I'm kinda used to it." the girl said with a nonchalant smile and wink cocking her head to the side and saluting with two fingers making Gasser blush a little cause she did look pretty cute if she did that.

"Hey I hope you don't mind me asking ya this, but aren't you a little young to work for the police?" Bobobo suddenly asked as he, Don Patch and Jelly Jigler looked normal again.

"Oh, I don't work for the police, I just like to help people out. By the way my name is Roxan." the girl said as she was suddenly wearring a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue T-shirt with a white jacket over it, a pair of high-healed shoes in the same color as her T-shirt with white tips for the toes and in her left ear a silver ear-ring that came halfway down her neck with a big white fake flower that just touched her shoulder. **(A/N: In my country it's a fashion statement for girls to wear those kind of ear-rings in only one ear.)**

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Beauty, the guys with the white hair is Gasser, the blue guy is Jelly Jigler, the sunny guy is Don Patch and the guy with the afro is Bobobo-bo bo-bobo but we just call him Bobobo." Beauty introduced herself and the others as she shook Roxan's hand.

"It's always nice to get new friends. Hey, right before those fairy-tale people came to me I was about to have lunch and I like cooking so I always make myself way to much food. Would you guys like to join me in eating it?" Roxan asked as she let her hand go trough the inside of the mint-green backpack she was carrying with her.

"Well I won't say no to a free diner." Don Patch said as he stepped towards Roxan who was still searching for whatever she had in her bag.

"Wait guys! We can't eat her food. Just look at how small her bag is, there can't be much food in there for all of us." Beauty wispered loud enough for the guys to hear but Roxan wouldn't.

"Hey guys it's getting cold!" Roxan called out and when they turned around they saw a big round table with a white tablecloth over it and over the cloth millions of red flower petals and a few long red candles that where lighted and six chairs around the table.

On the table itself were six empty plates in front of the chairs with silver cutlery next to them and right above the plates where six glasses filled with red whine and six filled with orange-juice so they could choose and in the middle of the table were big plates filled with turkey, salads, fruits and a lot more.

"Where did you get all of that?" Beauty yelled as her eyes poked out.

"I already told you that I love cooking, right?" Roxan asked as she sat down and waved her hand over for them to sit down too.

"This looks great!" Gasser said as he too sat down and tried to diside what he should eat firts.

"It might be a weird question but why do you have orange-juice _and_ whine?"Jelly Jigler asked as held both of his glasses up.

"I like the taste of fresh orange-juice and it's fun to drink alcohol! You don't have to worry about asking for another glass and if any of you don't want one of the drinks just switch with someone else." Roxan said as she took a sip of her orange-juice.

"Well I think I'll just stick with the orange-juice and let you or the others drink my whine." Beauty said with a sweatdrop and Gasser nodded his head in agreement.

"Me too." he said.

"Well just hand the whine over to me!" Bobobo cheered as he grabbed the kids glasses and drank them empty.

"I always drink a lot more whine when I'm not alone so the orange-juice is safe except for this glass!" Roxan joined in as she drank her glass of orange-juice and then took her whine.

"Yeah! Party, party, party!" Don Patch screamed and attacked the food.

_After lunch_

After everyone had finnished the food they helped Roxan put everything back in her back-pack.

"Damn it!" she suddenly yelled scaring the others.

"Hey what's wrong? Are hairhunters attacking us?" Gasser asked as he took on his battle-stance.

"No, I've just realized I still got twelve bottles of whine and if nobody drinks them today I can pour it in the toilet!" Roxan yelled as she turned around showing the bottles.

"Well, we better not let it go to waste lets drink!" Don Patch yelled making Roxan, Bobobo and Jelly Jigler cheer as they all grabbed three bottles, put the ends of them in their mouthes and drank from them at the same time.

"Oh man, they were already a little tipsy from the whine from earlier but now they'll get drunk for sure." Gasser signed with a face-palm.

_A few minutes later_

"Hahahahaha!" Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jigler and Roxan all laughed as they sat in a circle on the grass surounded by empty bottles and with they're cheeks in a bright pink color.

"What did I tell you?" Gasser asked with a face-palm.

"Don't worry Gasser, we're fine." Roxan said with a gentle smile as she stopped laughing.

"Hey Roxan, why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Jelly Jigler suggested.

"Alright, I am sixteen years old, I like seeing new places, it's my dream to to become a vet, my favorite color is blue and the most important thing you need to know about me is….. she paused glancing at everyone with a serious look as they leaned in closer to hear what she had to say.

"The most important thing is…. THAT I ABSOLUTELY HATE THE COLOR PINK!" she yelled the last but was wearring a puffy pink dress, pink glittery pumps, a golden crown with pink gems on it on her head, had her hair in two pigtails with big pink ribbons and in her hand was a smal pink flag with in a darker pink the words 'I love pink' on it.

"If you hate pink then don't wear it!" Beauty yelled as her eyes bulged out again.

"MUHAHAHA! If you like pink or not I'm still going to take those brown hairs of you and the hairs of your friends for I am one of the best hair-hunters in life!" a hair-hunter yelled as he jumped out from the bushes as everyone except Beauty who his behind a tree took on their battle-stances.

"Roxan, do you know how to fight?" Bobobo asked as he looked at the girl.

"Sure I can! My tactic is called 'Fist of the animals'!" Roxan yelled as a light blue glow surrounded her.

"Well mine is called 'Fist of the dragon-breath'!" the hair-hunter yelled as a red glow came over him and then he blew fire from his mouth towards the group.

"Fist of the animals! Whale!" Roxan yelled as she slammed her hand on the ground and then a whale came falling out of the sky, landed in front the group and sprayed water out of it's blowhole and made the flames go out before they could hurt anybody.

"That looks like a fishy defence to me!" Gasser yelled as he looked up at the whale with his eyes poking out.

"Thank you my friend, you can go now." Roxan said in a soft gentle voice as she petted the whale who them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Okay now it's my turn! Super-fist of th wobble-wobble! Body-slam!" Jelly Jigler yelled as he jumped in the air and let himself fall down and right when the hair-hunter prepaired himself for the worst, Jelly Jigler only landed softly on his head and then bounced off.

"Nice job Jelly, now leave the rest to me! Super-fist of the nosehair!" Bobobo yelled as his long strong nosehairs came out of his nose and hit the hair-hunter a few times until he was down.

"And just so you know you really shouldn't make us angry…." Don Patch said and then dumped a ton of honey on the hair-hunter.

"Ohhhh Roxan….. Don't you have friends who want theirhoney back?" he asked with a evil smirk looking at Roxan who smirked back and yelled "Fist of the animals! Bees!" while spreading her hands above her in the air.

Before the hair-hunter could ask what she was doing a loud buzzing sound was heard and a huge swarm of bees came flying towards him and started attacking him as he yelled and run away with them following.

Everyone laughed as they watched the hair-hunter leave but stopped when they heard something from the bushes again.

They all became calm again when a little squirrel with a small green tube tied around it's back came out and jumped on Roxan's shoulder.

"It's a message-squirrel." Roxan said taking the tube off the furry creature's back and took a note out of it.

"It says that I'm needed in Germany by a guy named Gustav who doesn't know how to shave his mustache. Well it's my work to help people so I better get going. It was fun meeting you all and I hope we see eachother again someday." She said reading the note and then looking up at her friends.

"Goodbye Roxan, we'll miss you." Beauty cried hugging her.

"Keep it cool and see ya soon, Girly." Bobobo said smiling and gave her a thumps up.

With a last smile Roxan turned around and run into the forest with the squirrel holding onto her shoulder.

"Do you think we'll get to see her again someday, mister Bobobo?" Gasser asked looking up at the big man.

"I'm sure of it Gasser but for now we have to stop the hair-hunters so leys go!" Bobobo yelled as the others cheered and then started running towards the city where they were planning to go with the others following close behind.

**The End**

**I hope you liked my story and please review and read my other stories. Bye! *waves***


End file.
